Amarte a morir
by Sunrise Spirit
Summary: ¿Hasta donde llegarías por demostrarle a alguien lo mucho que le amas? La traición y el amor no suelen ir de la mano pero, en ocasiones, uno no puede existir sin el otro.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**AMARTE A MORIR**

Sakura se sopló las manos buscando calentarse un poco. El reflejo de la nieve que se acumulaba alrededor de la ciudad le cegó momentáneamente cuando pasó la vista por los persecución a sus compañeros le había llevado hasta ahí: a la Aldea de Hierro. Sin que se dieran cuenta, la pelirrosa había conseguido mantenerles el paso a través del largo camino que llevaba desde Konoha hasta el punto de reunión de los Kages; y es que la joven jounin sentía que no tenía más opción que ir detrás de la comitiva. Estaba perfectamente consciente de los motivos que llevaban a sus camaradas a la aldea vecina y, aunque se negara a aceptarlo, un capítulo de su vida terminaría en la frialdad de esas tierras lejanas. Le dolía admitirlo, pero Sasuke todavía significaba demasiado para ella.

Sin importar cuanto tiempo transcurriera, aún recordaba con cariño ese rostro lleno de dolor y de fingida indiferencia que solía mostrar el menor de los Uchiha cuando eran niños. Sonrió al pensar en los momentos de risas y camaradería que compartió con su equipo, sin embargo el dulce sabor de esas vivencias se esfumó con rapidez en el instante en que las memorias de su encuentro en la guarida de Orochimaru se dibujaron en su cabeza. Casi podía escuchar ese tono de voz, seco y agrio, con él que Sasuke los recibió aquel día. La mirada vacía y rígida que les dirigió todavía la hacía temblar.

- Concéntrate, Sakura. -sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas imágenes de la mente. Lo que menos debía hacer en tiempos tan importantes era perderse en sus pensamientos.

La noche era hermosa. La enorme luna llena bañaba con sus rayos de plata las angostas calles de la ciudadela complementando a la perfección el magnífico paisaje. Del cielo caían pequeños copos de nieve. Durante varios días, esa blanca lluvia había caído incesante sobre la Aldea de Hierro y, ahora, una suave alfombra de nieve cubría los caminos dejando veredas por las cuales apenas podía cruzar una persona. Quizás en otros momentos, el singular panorama hubiera capturado la atención de Sakura, pero no esa noche. Tenía una misión, una en la que no podía fallar.

En silencio, la pelirrosa se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su grueso abrigo y continuó el camino. El gélido frío de la región le hería el rostro mientras avanzaba abriéndose paso en los bosques que rodeaban el pueblo. No tenía caso internarse en la ciudad, al contrario, corría el riesgo de ser encontrada por alguien y entonces todo terminaría. Si quería conseguir su objetivo, la kunoichi sabía que tendría que pensar diferente. No podía ser Sakura ni actuar como jounin, tendría que ponerse en el lugar de un ninja renegado, tenía que pensar como Sasuke.

Sin detenerse, inspeccionaba rápidamente el panorama. Analizaba lo mejor que podía la situación buscando opciones que pudieran ser "válidas" para el equipo Taka, sin embargo tenía que admitir que se le estaban acabando las alternativas. No supo cuanto tiempo más corrió entre los espesos bosques, pero pronto se halló perdida. Ya no sabía que hacer. Las ideas y el tiempo se le agotaban y ese, era un lujo que no podía darse. Vagó en esa inmensa soledad por un rato más hasta que la frustración la hizo detenerse. Hundida en una profunda confusión, se sentó bajo un árbol. Apoyando su espalda contra el grueso tronco, se encogió buscando preservar un poco de su calor y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, un par de lágrimas se le escaparon.

Había llorado demasiado en los últimos días. Por Tsunade. Por Naruto. Y ahora…por Sasuke. Reprimió un sollozo. No quería llorar, no era el momento de hacerlo. Antes de salir de Konoha se había propuesto encontrar al Uchiha antes que cualquier otro de los ninjas que estaban tras de él, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Sola. Derrotada. Desesperada.

Cuanto hubiera dado Sakura para que las cosas fueran diferentes. Con gusto hubiese renunciado a todo por comenzar de nueva la historia de sus amigos, de ese par de chicos que pasaron a convertirse en su familia, en su razón de existir. El corazón se le destrozaba al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Su comportamiento tenía un nombre, uno que desplegaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo de solo pensarlo. Traición. Eso era.

Le dolía admitirlo pero con cada paso que se acercaba a Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo en una traidora. Sin embargo, ¿qué más podía hacer?, ¿acaso podía tomar una decisión diferente?, ¿podría hacer algo más que eso? Estaba tan retraída en sus propios pensamientos que el crujir de las ramas de los árboles la sobresaltó. Intentó moverse, más sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Lo último que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y, después de eso, la oscuridad y el silencio se apoderaron de ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó inconsciente ni lo que había sucedido en el bosque, lo único que sabía era que, de alguna forma, aún estaba viva. Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que soltaba un quejido. La nuca le dolía y se sentía confundida. Su vista tardó unos cuantos segundos en aclararse y, entonces, ella pudo apreciar la habitación en la que se encontraba. El cuarto de madera estaba completamente vacío, ni un solo mueble podía verse en el lugar. El reducido tamaño no le molestaba, de hecho parecía mantener el calor de la habitación haciéndola acogedora. Torpemente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la única ventana de esas cuatro paredes. Afuera, la oscuridad de la noche impedía ver más allá de unos cuantos metros, así que le fue imposible identificar algo más que los troncos de los árboles y el suelo cubierto de nieve. Dándose cuenta de que no tenía tiempo que perder, la chica Haruno se dirigió a la puerta de salida. Se sorprendió al distinguir una delgada luz que se colaba por la rendija de la vieja madera indicándole que había otra habitación al lado de donde se encontraba. Prestó atención para alcanzar a escuchar pasos del otro lado de la puerta. Suspiró reuniendo fuerza e, instintivamente, llevó su mano hasta la kunai que aún permanecía atada a su pierna. Mentalizada en salir de ahí a como diera lugar, Sakura se preparó para abrir la puerta y enfrentar a quien fuera que se encontrara. Iba a hacerlo sin importar las consecuencias, sin embargo, antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacer algún movimiento, la puerta de madera comenzó a abrirse lentamente mientras que ella, sin darse cuenta, retenía la respiración.

- Estás despierta. -un par de ojos negros y tan profundos como un pozo se centraron en ella.

- Sasuke.

Ahí, delante de ella, lo tenía: el menor de los Uchiha, el heredero de un clan desprestigiado y caído en desgracia, el hombre al que tanto había buscado. Por unos momentos su cerebro se entumió y su lengua quedó atada. Simplemente no atinaba a encontrar nada que decir ni que hacer, así que se limitó a observarlo.

- Ya que estás bien, me retiro. Deberías hacer lo mismo y regresar a Konoha, las cosas no estarán nada bien para mañana en este lugar. -le dijo el moreno lanzándole una última mirada repleta de indiferencia.

- E-espera… -tartamudeó aún sumida en la confusión- ¿Qué sucedió en el bosque? ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Tuviste suerte. Ninjas de la Aldea del Hierro te localizaron dentro del bosque y, ante la presencia de los Kages aquí, decidieron no correr riesgos. Si no hubiera llegado, probablemente ahora estarías muerta.

- En tal caso, debo agradecerte. -replicó Sakura con la voz apenas audible.

- No lo hice por ti. -la severidad en la voz de Sasuke la hizo alzar la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos que desconocía en él- La muerte de una kunoichi armada y sin identificación en los bosques hubiera incrementado la seguridad y obligado a los líderes a abortar la reunión. No iba a permitir que arruinaras mis planes.

La joven volvió a agachar el rostro. No le sorprendía que el Uchiha le respondiera de esa forma, de hecho, podría decirse que esperaba esa contestación y más, pero algo en ella le había lastimado. "_Sin identificación"_, se repitió mentalmente. Era cierto. Lo primero que hizo al dar el primer paso fuera de los perdidos límites de la Aldea de la Hoja fue deshacerse de su protector. No quería llevarlo. No podía llevarlo. Era irónico porque había pasado tanto tiempo enorgulleciéndose de ese representativo objeto y sin embargo, le resultó increíblemente fácil quitarlo de sus cabellos.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme que sucedió con mi protector? -se atrevió a preguntarle al pelinegro.

- No, no me interesa. -la rápida respuesta la irritó.

Lo observó mientras le daba la espalda para salir de esa habitación, algo que ella no iba a permitirle. Despertando de su letargo, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron para impedirle continuar. Se plantó frente a la puerta, extendió los brazos y le miró con una seguridad que jamás hubiera pensado que tenía.

- No puedes irte, no voy a perderte de nuevo.

- Hazte a un lado, Sakura. -pronunció su nombre tan lentamente que ella sintió su piel erizarse ante el tono ronco de la voz masculina.

- Te dije que no puedo. -temía que la voz la traicionará, que se quebrara indicándole a Sasuke lo nerviosa que estaba- Yo…yo estoy renunciando a todo por ti. A mi aldea, a mis amigos, a mi familia…a mi honor.

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil una fracción de segundo mientras la escuchaba. La vio apretar los dientes llena de rabia. Sus ojos esmeraldas se humedecieron de lágrimas con cada palabra que pronunció. Un súbito temblor pareció quebrar la templanza que hasta entonces la jounin había demostrado. Más nada de eso conmovió a Sasuke.

- Eres débil, siempre lo fuiste y no dejaste de serlo, ¿cuándo vas a entender que no significas nada para mí? Ninguno de ustedes significa algo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con incredulidad.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡¿Qué te hicimos para que nos odies tanto? -reclamó perdida en una mezcla de sentimientos.

Las aspas oscuras brillaron en el rojo escarlata del sharingan. Sasuke había activado su técnica de sangre haciendo que sus ojos resaltaran en medio de las semi penumbra que rodeaba a la pareja. El despliegue de poder que esos ojos añadían a la gallarda figura del joven resaltaba su majestuosidad convirtiéndole en una visión que podría impresionar aún a la persona más indiferente.

Sakura titubeó. Si el objetivo del Uchiha había sido intimidarla, entonces lo había conseguido con éxito. El silencio se apoderó de la pequeña habitación dejando nada más que el sonido de las ramas secas de los árboles que se movían al ritmo de que el viento les dictaba. La pelirrosa cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza para evitar la mirada del chico al que tenía enfrente.

- ¡No! ¡Esta vez no vas a asustarme! -le gritó con determinación- ¡Te voy a demostrar que no soy débil como dices!

Cual magia, los iris de Sasuke volvieron a tornarse oscuros más no por ello perdieron su brillo amenazante. Llevó su mano derecha a la espada que colgaba de la Shimenawa. Aún si no lo hubiese querido, Sakura se respingó pensando en que el moreno no dudaría un solo segundo en atacarle, pero no cedió en sus intentos de detenerle. No pestañeó, no se movió, solo permaneció quieta impidiéndole el paso.

Sacando fuerzas, ella le sostuvo la mirada en completo control de sus emociones. No le iba a permitir ganar, no esta vez. Si quería a Sasuke tendría que demostrarle que la niña tonta que lloriqueaba y se quejaba por todo era alguien del pasado. Él avanzó un paso sin quitarle la vista de encima, sin embargo no consiguió reacción por parte de la joven. De alguna forma intuyó que, al menos por esa puerta, no iba a conseguir salir. Suspiró y, más rápido de lo que Sakura tardó en pestañear, desenfundó la espada.

El característico sonido que simulaba el aleteo de las aves rompió la paz del lugar. El filo brilló con el tono azulado del chakra de Sasuke que la rodeaba e inundó la habitación con el matiz cerúleo de la luz que expedía. Haruno sabía lo que seguía. Sabía que el shinobi huiría en cualquier momento dejándola con las manos atadas. Conocía el ataque, lo había visto antes, y estaba consciente del daño que podía ocasionarle si se interponía en el camino del ninja…desafortunadamente aquella era la única opción que tenía si quería retenerlo.

Sasuke extendió el brazo dispuesto a volar en pedazos la pared de madera y, de una vez por todas, desaparecer de ese lugar; se había demorado lo suficiente y temía que para cuando regresara con Taka, Suigetsu y Karin ya se hubieran matado a golpes. Se sintió estúpido por pensar en eso en aquel momento sin embargo eso le sucedía por rodearse de un par tan problemático como esos dos. Dispuesto a dar ese último golpe para liberarse, agitó la espalda. Apenas y tuvo tiempo para detenerse y no cegar la vida de la joven jounin que se interpuso entre él y la fría madera.

- Te dije que no te irías… -escupió las palabras.

Bueno, tenía que admitir que al menos la chica mostraba más determinación esta vez, aunque con seguridad la historia no tendría un final muy diferente al que tuvo años atrás frente a aquella banca en Konoha. Sin alcanzar a comprender porque, Sasuke desistió de usar el Chidori y la tenue oscuridad regresó a la habitación.

La pelirrosa aún tenía la rara cualidad de sacarlo de sus casillas. Sí, no iba a negarlo, la situación se estaba tornando fastidiosa para él, ¿quién se creía que era para impedirle largarse de ahí? Y todavía más, ¿por qué demonios no había podido zafarse de ella? En el pasado había tenido menos complicaciones con enemigos infinitamente más fuertes que Sakura Haruno, así que, ¿cuál era el problema?

Decidido a terminar de una vez por todas con ello, retiró una fracción de segundo los ojos de su acompañante para planear su escape. Grave error. Antes de lo que hubiera querido sintió el calor de los labios de Sakura apretándose contra los suyos mientras las suaves manos de la chica le tomaban el rostro impidiéndole alejarse de ella. De haber sido cualquier otra persona, su primer instinto hubiese llevado a Sasuke a usar la chokuto para partirla en dos, sin embargo le resultó imposible atacar de esa forma a Sakura.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? -le reclamó tan pronto liberó su boca de la de ella.

- Ya no puedo más, Sasuke. Te quiero, siempre te he querido… -la voz de la joven se perdió en el eco de la habitación vacía.

Los recuerdos le asaltaron. Algo en la confesión de su antigua compañera había traído de regreso las memorias de su infancia, porque él lo sabía; Sasuke sabía lo que Sakura sentía por él y aún así había elegido el odio sobre el amor.

- Todavía eres una molestia. -respondió ignorándo la confesión.

Pero con la misma rapidez que le había atacado la primera vez, Sakura volvió a besarle. Le callaría la boca a besos, le obligaría a retractarse de sus palabras; en esa ocasión no tendría un "no" por respuesta.

El Uchiha tampoco pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados permitiéndole a esa mujer tratarlo de esa forma. No, señor. Nadie imponía su voluntad sobre la de él, así que intentó librarse de ella nuevamente.

El repicar del metal de la espada golpeando el piso de madera retumbó en el cuarto seguido de un profundo suspiro que escapó de la garganta del pelinegro. Poco después un gemido cargado de placer hizo acto de presencia.

De alguna forma, Sakura se las había arreglado para escabullir su mano hasta los pantalones de Sasuke y, a través de la tela, se dedicaba a acariciar con los dedos su virilidad. Las extrañas pláticas de la vieja Tsunade mostraban resultados, lo tenía en su poder. Sabía que el chico disfrutaba de la calidez de sus dedos y del frotar de la prenda en su entrepierna, lo sabía porque al final de cuentas era un hombre y, como tal, el sexo era algo a lo cual no podría resistirse.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sakura? -inesperadamente Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca obligándola a detenerse, sin embargo los leves jadeos a la hora de hablar le delataban ante la joven.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta? -contraatacó al mismo tiempo que reiniciaba el masaje aumentando el ritmo de las caricias.- Puedo darte aún más que esto. -la jounin le susurró al oído.

¡Maldición! Sasuke se acaba de meter en un enorme lío. La propuesta de la pelirrosa era por demás tentadora. No era necesario recordar que llevaba meses sin sexo. Aunque Karin se le había ofrecido en incontables ocasiones él siempre se terminaba negándose, pero ahora Sakura le ponía sobre la mesa una oferta que muy probablemente no podría rechazar.

Sin darse cuenta su respiración se había vuelto pesada. Retener los gemidos era cada más difícil y, además, el bulto en su pantalón dejaba en evidencia que su cuerpo no pondría resistencia por mucho tiempo más.

- Tengo que volver. -alcanzó a decir a pesar que su mente comenzaba a perderse en la lujuria.

- Quédate, por favor.

Sakura mordisqueó sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja dejando que su tibio aliento golpeara el oído del Uchiha haciendo que la piel se le enchinara. ¡Al diablo con todo! Se auto convenció de que muy seguramente tendría unos minutos más antes de iniciar su plan, sin embargo en esos momento lo que necesitaba era desahogarse, dejarse llevar por los deseos de la carne y dejaría a Sakura ser aquella que lo satisficiera.

La tomó de los brazos para ceñirla contra su cuerpo arrancándole un jadeo que le excitó de sobre manera. Buscó ansioso la boca femenina para devorarla. En comparación con los besos de Sakura, los suyos eran ardientes, dolorosamente apasionados y repletos de deseo. Se introdujo en su boca para obligar a su lengua a danzar al compás de la suya. Primero poseería ese par de deliciosos labios y después terminaría de hacerla suya en todo el sentido de la palabra. Como si pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, la joven le rodeó el cuello con los brazos deseando poder retenerlo para siempre, expresándole con ese abrazo que se rendía ante él en cuerpo y alma.

Los besos de Sasuke le quemaban. Sus labios ardían alimentados por la pasión con que la boca masculina se apropiaba de la de ella y, sin embargo, daría todo por no tener que separarse del Uchiha. Gemía y suspiraba intentando dar un respiro a sus pulmones que comenzaban a protestar ante la falta de aire a la que ese beso desencadenado les había llevado pero, aunque muriera ahí mismo, no estaba dispuesta a ser ella quien rompiera el contacto de sus bocas.

En señal de completa rendición, Sakura tiró los brazos sobre el cuello de su pareja mientras él, decidido a no dejarla ir, se sujetaba a ella rodeando la diminuta cintura con sus potentes brazos y apretando sus cuerpos uno contra él otro. Abandonó por un instante su boca para probar el resto de la nívea piel de la mujer que tenía a su disposición esa noche. Estaba dispuesto a explorar hasta el último rincón de ese exquisito cuerpo.

Inició la travesía perdiéndose en la dulzura del cuello de la joven. Le fascinaba el roce de sus labios sobre el suave cutis. Adoraba la sensación de la piel enchinándose bajo el paso de su tibio aliento. Enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos rosas, la tomó de la nuca para hacerle echar la cabeza hacia atrás creando espacio suficiente para maniobrar su ávida boca sobre ella. La besó cerca del oído dejando que el vapor de su respiración la golpeara liberando escalofríos y espamos que recorrían rápidamente la espalda de la chica. Fue descendiendo hasta toparse con la estorbosa vestimenta que se interpuso en su camino.

Sin prisas, la despojó de sus prendas dejándola únicamente cubierta por la delicada ropa íntima que llevaba. Removió las vendas que mantenían el porta kunai atado al firme muslo de Sakura, lo hizo con cuidado y delicadeza, dejando caer tanto las prendas como el arma a unos centímetros de ellos. Se volvió y le sonrió con un toque de cinismo que a Sakura le resultó encantador. Con juguetona actitud, delineó con los dedos los bordes del sujetador para luego centrar su atención en la parte inferior del escaso atuendo. Estiró levemente el encaje amenazando con desaparecer la prenda, sin embargo encontró la voluntad para contenerse, más poco pudo hacer para evitar besarla de nuevo.

Sakura tampoco perdió el tiempo. Intempestivamente pareció tomar control de la situación por unos cuantos minutos en los cuales arrancó la vestimente del joven Uchiha bajo la divertida mirada de él que disfrutaba de verla convertida en una fierecilla indomable. Cuando tuvo frente a ella el torso desnudo de Sasuke suspiró seductoramente mientras mordía con picardía los labios imaginandose lo que sería tocarlo. No esperó demasiado para comprobarlo. Deslizó sus manos sobre aquel pecho contra el que habría anhelado dormir tantas noches, se grabó en los dedos la textura de esa piel perfecta y memorizó los fuertes músculos que se marcaban a través de ella. Volvió a besarlo mientras su mano traviesa se aferraba a la hombría de su amante. Subía y bajaba alrededor de la masculinidad del pelinegro que se regocijaba en el delicioso tacto de los delgados dedos de Sakura sobre él. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más con cada toque y su cuerpo se acercaba al desahogo…pero aún no era tiempo. De forma inesperada la detuvo, ahora era su turno de jugar.

El cuerpo de la ninja vibró cuando su espalda hizo contacto con el frío y áspero piso de rústica madera pero poco le importó al sentir, casi de inmediato, el placentero peso de Sasuke recayendo sobre ella. Ávida de volver a degustar sus impetuosos labios, rodeó el rostro de chico con las manos guiándolo de regreso a su boca. La batalla de sus lenguas se avivó de nuevo. Él se apropiaba de ella, le robaba el aliento con el ímpetu de sus besos desenfrenados al mismo tiempo que su mano acariciaba los muslos perfectos que Sakura ponía a su disposición. Subió un poco más aferrándose a la estrecha cintura. La asió acercándola celosamente contra él a lo que ella respondió frotándose con sensualidad contra su entrepierna forzándolo a soltar un suspiro profundo y apasionado.

Con increíble destreza se deshizo del sujetador liberando un par de pequeños pero hermosos senos. Los acarició con suavidad, se deleitó al tacto con la aterciopelada piel de los pechos de Sakura mientras un incontrolable deseo de saborear con su boca la inmaculada tez se apoderaba de él. Inconscientemente se lamió los labios y, de inmediato, sus oscuros ojos viajaron para posarse sobre el ruborizado rostro de Haruno. Atento a su reacción, apretó levemente uno de los senos, ella respondió cerrando los ojos y suspirando sensualmente. Volvió a probar suerte, esta vez tomó el pezón entre sus dedos y ejerció un poco de presión que desató una deliciosa y electrizante sensación a través del cuerpo de la joven kunoichi. Sakura gimió con más fuerza. Insaciable, estrujó los pechos. Jugueteó con los pezones estirándolos un poco, los frotó con la yema de su dedo índice y, por último, pasó su húmeda lengua sobre ellos. Los empapó con su saliva para luego alejarse y soplarlos; el contraste del tibio toque con la fría caricia del aire hizo que los rosáceos pezones de irguieran.

Bajo el influjo de la boca y manos del moreno sobre su cuerpo, Sakura simplemente se dejaba llevar. Quería disfrutarlo, amarlo como siempre deseó hacerlo. Deseaba impregnar las caricias en su piel, tatuarse a Sasuke en ella de manera que nunca nadie pudiera arrebatárselo.

Deseoso de más, Sasuke descendió por el plano abdomen de la Haruno dejando un húmedo rastro de saliva por el paso de boca. Sin embargo llegó un punto en que su avance fue detenido por la única prenda que le cubría el cuerpo, así que se incorporó para despojarla de ella. Habiendo librado el último de los obstáculos, se embelesó observando el cuerpo desnudo de la bellísima criatura que yacía en el suelo dispuesta a ser el objeto de su pasión en aquella fría noche de invierno. Maldita ropa que por años le privó de apreciar en plenitud la perfección de aquel cuerpo bendecido por los dioses, ese cuerpo al que recorrería una y otra vez saturando sus sentidos de él, el mismo cuerpo al que poseería hasta caer exhausto.

Recorrió la ajustada piel de la pelirrosa mientras Sakura se arqueaba enardecida por el roce de las manos, fuertes y masculinas, que se deslizaban a través de ella. De sus gargantas escapaban delirantes gemidos que amenazaban con llevar a los límites la resistencia de ambos jóvenes quienes, sin oportunidad de dar vuelta atrás, se entregaban a la arrebato de pasión que nublaba sus pensamientos.

Atrapada bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke, la jounin se consumía en el fuego de besos y caricias. Adoraba el choque del aliento del Uchiha sobre su cuello. El dulce, pero salvaje sabor de sus labios le hacía desear jamás romper el contacto con ese hombre que arrastraba con su cordura.

Él, por su parte, se regocijaba en la placentera sinfonía interpretada por la pelirrosa. Mientras sus labios mantenían la boca de su pareja al borde del delirio, su mano se escabullía impúdicamente entre las piernas buscando alcanzar el punto más sensible de la perfecta anatomía femenina. El eco de un grito inesperado se perdió en el vacío de la habitación cuando sus dedos se internaron en el sexo de Sakura. Al sentir la tensión recorriendo el cuerpo de su amante, el Uchiha retrocedió, más no pudo evitar que una inquietante sonrisa iluminara su rostro al pensar en lo que se venía.

Sostuvo en su mano la torneada pierna de Sakura para dibujar con sus labios un sendero sobre ella. Fue deslizando su boca por el fino tobillo y subió lentamente hasta detenerse en la parte interior de su muslo sintiéndola tensarse conforme se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrepierna. La tersa piel de la kunoiche se erizó con el contacto de la respiración del shinobi. Un respingo le hizo saber a Sasuke el efecto que sus labios tenían sobre la chica la cual, guiada por sus instintos, trató de cerrar las piernas al mismo tiempo que soltaba un indiscreto grito que enardeció su lívido. Él mitigó la timidez con su mano libre, ayudándole a mantenerse abierta, a no privarle del espacio necesario para maniobrar la lengua en su dulce intimidad. Antes de iniciar, alzó el rostro para observarla retorcerse bajo el influjo de sus caricias y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, sonrió orgulloso de ser el causante de la excitación de la joven.

Un repertorio de gemidos y jadeos que Sakura desconocía que poseía escapó de su boca cuando el guerrero del sharingan tomó posesión de su sexo. La enloquecía con el delicado toque de sus labios sobre la tersa tez de porcelana. Primero besó fervientemente la sonrojada piel guiándose a sí mismo hasta encontrar el centro de su placer. Con la punta de su lengua lo rozó, ella soltó un gritillo. Sasuke volvió a sonreír, lascivo y excitado, por la reacción de ella, para luego abalanzarse a besar, chupar y lamer hasta el último rincón de su intimidad. Abandonada al placer, la pelirrosa cerró los ojos mientras arqueaba sin control su cuerpo. Por inercia posó sus manos sobre la cabeza del chico enredando sus finos dedos en los rebeldes cabellos oscuros. Las femeninas caderas iban y venían conforme la pasión de los besos de Sasuke aumentaba.

Sakura se derramaba sobre él agradeciendo de esta forma el trabajo de esa boca experta que la llevaba, poco a poco, al orgasmo. Un embriagador espasmo recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke introducirse en ella. Exclamó su nombre sin siquiera darse cuenta y, desesperada, movió su cuerpo buscando hacer más profunda la penetración de esa lengua traviesa.

De repente, el Uchiha se alejó. Su intensa mirada se fijó en ella quien atinó a observarle repleta de expectación ante lo que cruzaba por la mente del shinobi. Buscando acercarla un paso más al desahogo, delineó la entrada del cuerpo de la joven con su dedo índice para luego introducirlo levemente sintiendo como el cuerpo de Sakura se contraía alrededor del intruso. Permaneció inmóvil apreciando la calidez y humedad, encontrándola completamente receptiva a él, sin embargo aún no era hora de saciar los deseos de esa exigente mujer.

Se retiró mientras en silencio disfrutaba ver la divertida expresión matizada con un toque de decepción, que se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura al no haber conseguido alcanzar la cúspide, pero darle descanso no estaba dentro de los planes del moreno. Con sus fuertes manos delineó el sudoroso y esbelto cuerpo de la chica yendo desde sus caderas y sin detenerse hasta llegar a sus senos. Concentró sus esfuerzos en los pezones enardecidos, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos con fogosidad al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos apretujaba el seno que su boca no podía atender. La otra mano obraba su magia en aquel botón, oculto en su intimidad, que la arrastraba al límite del delirio. Embriagado por los sensuales espasmos y los ahogados gemidos de su compañera, Sasuke sentía que su propio orgasmo no tardaría en llegar.

- Hazme tuya. -fue la petición de Sakura en medio de jadeos.

Dispuesto a cumplirle su deseo y, sin poder soportar más, decidió tomarla. Volvió a recostarse sobre ella mientras buscaba acomodo entre sus piernas y, entonces, se detuvo un momento para contemplarla. Era hermosa, en verdad lo era; pero eso ya lo sabía, lo había notado antes más nunca se atrevió a admitirlo hasta aquel momento. Ahí la tenía, solo para él, agitada y sonrojada…dispuesta a entregarse y a permitirle entrar en su cuerpo como prueba física de aquel amor que siempre le había profesado. No lo pensó más y la besó. La besó con ternura, tal y como debió hacerlo al principio, tal vez para él era solo sexo pero algo en su interior le decía que para ella era mucho más.

Frotó su erguido miembro contra la intimidad de ella provocándola, tentándola, y despojándola de un profundo suspiro de exaltación. Satisfecho, comenzó a adentrarse en ella. Se fue abriendo paso sintiéndola deliciosamente estrecha y húmeda, experimentado como el cuerpo femenino envolvía su hombría con la calidez de su interior. Sakura se tensó y ahogó un grito de dolor cuando algo dentro de ella se rompió. Era virgen y él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para pasar por alto aquel detalle. ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar que esa chica se había entregado a alguien más que no fuera él después de las múltiples veces en las que le confesó cuanto lo amaba?

Para no lastimarla, se mantuvo quieto. No se movió con la intención de darle tiempo a la pelirrosa de reponerse y adaptarse a la presencia de su cuerpo en el suyo. Fue hasta que Sakura apretó las caderas contras las de él que Sasuke reinició el juego. Con movimientos lentos entraba y salía de ella robándole todo tipo de gemidos cargados de placer. El rozar de sus sexos unidos en aquella danza de lujuria descargaba corrientes de sensual energía que les envolvían en una mágica atmósfera de deseo. El aroma de sus cuerpos sudorosos y excitados llenaba sus sentidos mientras que la sensación del cuerpo femenino frotándose contra el suyo se grababa en cada uno de sus poros. Conforme el subir y bajar de sus cuerpos aumentaba de ritmo, la madera debajo de ellos crujía en perfecta sincronía con el vaivén de ambos.

Tenía que admitir que le gustaba. Le fascinaba sentir a Sakura contrayéndose alrededor de su virilidad, estimulándolo y llevándolo lentamente al apogeo. Ambos empujaban el uno contra el otro con desenfreno, fusionaban sus cuerpos en perfecta sincronía; él hundiese en ella, ella aceptándole deseosa. Ella, desesperada, abría más las piernas buscando sentirle más adentro, rogándole que la llenara con su hombría mientras la guiaba a la cúspide del placer. Sakura le envolvió con sus piernas aferrándose a él y dejándose llevar por el compás que él dictara. El pelinegro gruñó satisfecho para luego volver a perderse en ella. Comenzó a penetrarla cada vez con más ímpetu. Con cada embestida sus gargantas liberaban escandalosos gemidos y jadeos que rompían la profunda afonía de la pequeña cabaña. Entraba y salía con fuerza, besándola, chupándola y enloqueciéndola con el rozar de su pecho desnudo contra de los pezones erectos de la kunoichi, haciéndola gritar su nombre ahogada en gemidos y jadeos.

El embravecido baile de sus cuerpos continuó. Arriba, abajo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. Sus pulmones no se daban abasto. Sus gargantas se secaban al liberar gemidos que aumentaban de volumen conforme la lujuria se apoderaba de ellos. Por fin, el orgasmo llegó casi simultáneamente para ambos. Como si una hoguera se encendiera en su interior, una ola de calor recorrió sus venas cuando alcanzaron el clímax mientras sus cuerpos se retorcían extasiados por el placer.

Sasuke se derrumbó sobre ella para refugiar el rostro en el cuello de Sakura. Sus agitadas respiraciones parecían volver a tranquilizarse en la medida en que sus cuerpos regresan a la normalidad, sin embargo todavía eran capaces de sentir el retumbar de sus corazones debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Permanecieron así, abrazados, cobijándose con el calor de sus cuerpos, impregnándose del aroma del otro. El tiempo se detuvo para los shinobis.

- Sakura… -Sasuke fue el primero en moverse pero una punzada de dolor en su torso le robó el habla.

Una segunda punción se dejó sentir unos segundos después, y una más. Apoyándose en unos de sus brazos, el shinobi usó la otra mano para tocarse el área afectada. Sangre, roja y caliente, fue lo que envolvió a sus dedos. Incrédulo observó como Sakura sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas una kunai ensangrentada mientras sus ojos verdes se empañaban con lágrimas que no tardaron en correr por sus mejillas.

- Perdóname, Sasuke. No tenía más opción. -susurró al mismo tiempo que se quitaba de debajo de él.

El dolor carcomió por dentro al Uchiha, y la causa de su sufrimiento no era solo física…era del corazón. Le habían traicionado. Ella, Sakura, había conseguido destruir los muros de desconfianza que él solía levantar alrededor suyo para protegerse y, ahora, podía proclamarse a sí misma como la asesina de Sasuke Uchiha. Sí, asesina. No tenía mucho tiempo y el pelinegro lo sabía, podía apreciarlo en su cuerpo. Sentía la vida escapándosele en cada gota de sangre que caía al frío piso de madera. Respirar resultaba más y más difícil con cada instante que transcurría. Su visión se nublaba y perdía sensibilidad en las heridas. El fin estaba cerca.

- ¿Por qué…? -preguntó haciendo uso de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

- Porque mientras tú sigas con vida, Naruto nunca podrá disfrutar la suya. Con tu muerte se esfuma la esperanza y los pesares de él desaparecerán…quiero que sea feliz, Sasuke, en realidad lo deseo. Yo…yo creo que lo amo.

Sasuke la miró por una última vez. Jamás había encontrado tan vacíos los ojos de Sakura. A pesar de que las lágrimas resbalaban libremente por las mejillas sonrojadas de la jounin, el verde de su mirada era tan opaco como alguna vez lucieron sus propios ojos. Frías e indiferentes, ese par de pupilas se centraron en él con dureza y no se alejaron hasta que, con un último suspiro, el heredero de los Uchiha entregó su espíritu a la muerte.

-FIN-

¡Hola! Aquí una idea que hace mucho daba vueltas en mi cabeza y que, en un par de días de desesperante falta de inspiración (y de perversión, debo admitir xD), decidí escribir. Espero haya quedado bien y les guste. Se aceptan y agradecen infinitamente los comentarios =)

_Sunrise Spirit_


End file.
